Torchwood Bluemont: The Alternate Story
by TWIantoJones
Summary: Chapter 2. "Funny sort of weather patterns" have hit Bluemont. Is it the Rift or something worse?
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood Bluemont:

The Alternate Story of Ianto Jones and Jason Monroe

Dedicated to Yvonne and Pamela!

Rating: M for adult content in various chapters

Characters: Ianto Jones (canon), Jason Monroe and other OC's, possible cameos from TW canon

Summary: This is the dimension that Mr. Franklin (Jack's father) altered in order to try to reunite Jack with Ianto. But in this reality Jason and Ianto were never taken hostage and forced to forget each other. Ianto never fell in love with Jack and Jason didn't have a little black book a mile long. In this story, of unknown length, you will get to see Jason and Ianto's relationship grow as well as their relationship with the members of TW Bluemont. Also, various incidents from TW series 1-3 might be seen through their eyes and with different outcomes. For example; series 1 gave us Abbadon. How might it have affected Bluemont? How might the Battle of Canary Wharf been different without Ianto there to save Lisa? What about CoE? How would that have been changed?

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Chapter 1

First encounters

"Coffee?"

Jason Monroe looked up and smiled. His long-term lover, Ianto Jones, set down a cup of his famous brew on his desk.

"You always know what I need, Mr. Jones."

Ianto smiled, his bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement and affection, as he said, "But of course, Mr. Monroe. I know everything."

"Ah! How could I have forgotten?"

"Must be getting old..."

"Didn't you know? 40 is the new 30."

"Perhaps but you, Lover, just turned 45 a month ago."

"Details. Besides, somebody I know will be turning-"

"Don't say it..."

"30."

"You're mean."

"You love it."

Jason reached out and pulled his lover, the center of his world, onto his lap and kissed him deeply.

He had met Ianto a few years prior when he had trained in London as part of the Torchwood Institute's global program.

It had not been an easy ride for him but it had been worth it. He had been born in 1968. His parents had lived in Michigan since before the oldest of his five older siblings was born. He graduated in 1986 and married Kate, his high school sweetheart, that summer. They both attended Michigan State University. Two years later Jason dropped out to enroll in the State Police Academy. He graduated and worked on the State Police force for a few years before he caught the attention of the International Police Force (InterPol). They were more than impressed by his record and even though he was only 25, they recruited him in 1993. He worked diligently to stop crime on a global level. Seven years later, in 1998, he discovered that his wife had betrayed him with his best friend. Jason and Kate had four children together, two sons and two daughters. The youngest child, Katelyn, was born less than three months before the divorce was finalized. It took his seeing her to know that the child was his. The marriage ended on a bitter note two years after Kate's affair was discovered. They shared custody the first six months but Jason's job constantly took him to other countries and away from his children. His job proved too time consuming and stressful for him to be able to spend much time with his family. In order to provide a more consistent environment for children he gave up custody. Kate agreed to allow him to visit his children whenever he was able and to let them visit him as well. This enabled him to focus on his career and still provide for his family.

With his career taking off Jason caught the attention of the Torchwood Institute. Yvonne Hartman, the head of the Torchwood One base in London quickly found herself impressed with the no-nonsense attitude of the man. He understood that sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. He was not afraid to make those sacrifices if there was no other, more humane, way to do it. Jason got the job done and always managed to stay within the lines, although sometimes just barely. He didn't care what people thought of him when he had to make tough decisions.

In 2001 Jason received a phone call from Hartman's personal assistant. She piqued his interest in the mysterious organization known as Torchwood but he turned down the offer of a job. His refusal to consider a career change led to months of phone calls. Finally he agreed to talk to Hartman (at Torchwood's expense). August 2001, five months since the first phone call, he boarded a plane for London. He was 33 years old.

Once he arrived at the Torchwood Tower he met with Hartman in her office. He actually spit out his coffee when she said that they protected the world from aliens. He told her that he had no interest in joining some "X-Files" fan club. Then she led him down deep into the recesses of the Tower. There, in reinforced cages, were numerous aliens. Some had been stumbled upon while others were hunted. All were locked behind clear glass like animals in a zoo.

Or like criminals.

"If it's alien, it's ours'," Hartman said with a smile.

She explained the origins of Torchwood and its original mission - to stop an alien known only as The Doctor. She went into detail about how there were four bases in the U.K. and how there had once been a base in India. She said that the Board of Directors wanted to expand the Institute. The Board wanted to use its power and intelligence to protect the rest of the world from alien threats. To do that they needed more bases and more Torchwood agents.

"As we speak, we are designing and building five bases in North America, three more in Europe, three in Asia," said Hartman as she led him back to her office. "Each of these bases will need teams to work them. Each team will need a leader. I have you in mind for one of them."

Okay, he wasn't stupid or normally taken to impulsive decisions but he had to admit he was curious. So he asked questions and didn't stop until he got answers.

He demanded to be shown the entire base. Over the course of the next several days he made the decision to resign from Interpol and join Torchwood. He returned to the States and told his family of his decision. Of course he couldn't tell them exactly what he would be doing. He explained that he was joining a special ops agency. He told them that he needed to go to London for training and would be gone for over two years. There was little chance, he said, to come home and visit. The children took it hard but luckily they were strong. They would be alright and would continue to thrive and grow despite his absence.

January 2002 Jason turned his house over to his oldest brother. As he would not be there to oversee the sale of his house, Nikolas was his first choice to handle the task. Nikolas was a shrewd but fair business man and assured Jason that he would get the most money for the property. Money that would then be stored in a fund for the children.

Once the matter of his house had been taken care of, Jason finished a mound of paperwork for Interpol, resigned his position and then said goodbye to the country he called home.

Jason's impressive resumé had all ready earned him a reputation at the Institute. He worked with the others chosen to run a Torchwood base. His ability to think on his feet, even with a gun in his face, caused him to rise to the top of Hartman's personal list. For nearly three years he worked closely with Hartman on a more personal level. He watched and learned everything he could about Torchwood and aliens. His police skills helped him learn the wrong from the right. He impressed everyone with his exceptional hearing, excellent sense of smell, fantastic eyesight, sharp tongue and quick wit.

He lived and trained in London from January 2002 until December 2004. It was during this time that he met Ianto. The young Welshman had just started at the Institute when they ran into each other. Literally. Ianto had been a hurry to get back to his department and had spilled hot coffee all over Jason's suit.

Once the initial shock and embarrassment had past, the mutual attraction had been most obvious. They had begun a romantic relationship that only deepened with each day.

After his training was complete to Hartman's satisfaction, Jason was assigned to a base in a small town called Bluemont, West Virginia. He asked Ianto to accompany him. As neither wanted to be separated, Ianto requested an immediate transfer to the Bluemont base. Ianto had been a minor member of the Institute so his transfer was granted. Just after Christmas of 2004 they packed their bags and rang in the New Year in a North American airport. A new life for the both of them.

Having grown up in Lansing, Michigan and then living in London for a few years it was hard for Jason to go to a city where the local Wal-Mart was the most exciting place to go. He knew that was an exaggeration, but he was so used to being surrounded with big cities and big city excitement that at first it seemed a step backward.

That of course changed when he learned _why_ there was a base in West Virginia.

He was excited to learn that his base monitored a Rift. He had learned about the Cardiff Rift and had driven himself to learn all that he could about Rifts. He wanted to know where they came from, how they worked, if they could be controlled - he was as excited about Rifts as children were over Christmas. To be on top of one was something he had only dreamed about since joining Torchwood...

He knew it was not going to be easy. The Rift was likely to spit out anything from a 17th century hairbrush to a man-eating squid from another planet and he would have to be prepared to deal with it.

The present Bluemont team were all American, save for Ianto, handpicked by Jason and trained by himself as well as the Institute. Torchwood had liaised with the American Department of Defense for months and much of the funding for the North American bases came straight from the government.

The North American Torchwoods had a much better working relationship with the various agencies available to them than their U.K. counterparts. Jason used his previous experience in law enforcement to get on good terms with the local police and sheriffs. The National Guard, FBI, CIA and Interpol were also instrumental in aiding the North American bases. There was a secret panel made up of government workers whose purpose was to provide funding and cover-ups as well as military assistance as needed. Aliens came to the U.S., but the people of the country didn't know it.

The biggest difference in the North American bases in relation to the U.K was intercommunication. All five bases, located in California, Texas, New York, West Virginia and Canada, communicated regularly. Technology and information was exchanged all the time. This cooperation did not extend to the U.K. Jason's own communication with London was with Hartman and even that was limited to emails and the occasional phone call. He also knew that the other U.K. bases rarely spoke, let alone worked, together. Jason and the other North American leaders refused to go down that path. They sent regular status updates to the all the other branches in an attempt to maintain some sort of camaraderie. It had proven useful and efficient.

Jason had met the leaders of the U.K. bases and in all fairness, he had been less than impressed.

Torchwood One was in England and filled with snooty researchers who often shared the same opinions that Hartman did. Two was in Scotland and was primarily research. Three was in Wales and was the most obnoxious of all. The leader of this particular base, Captain Jack Harkness, was a big show-off and his team acted on their own. Four was in Ireland and was similar to One in what it achieved but with far fewer people and much less attitude.

Jason had quickly grown to dislike Hartman. He could respect her for what she was attempting to accomplish but he did not approve of her methods. He also seriously doubted that her aims were merely to protect the Earth from alien invasion. She had another, more personal agenda. However he kept those thoughts to himself. He would do his best to change the way Torchwood was run by using his own methods for his base. With Ianto at his side he knew he could do it.

In early 2006 Torchwood Four disappeared. There was no warning, no reason for the disappearance. Jason began to seriously doubt the intelligence of the Institute as a whole. How in the world could an entire base half a block long and three stories high just vanish without a trace? And what about the staff? There had been over one hundred people employed there. All but a handful had been at work that day. So many families had no idea what had become of their loved ones.

Concern growing in the pit of his belly, Jason had contacted Hartman's direct line. She was less than encouraging as she tried to assure him that everything would be all right. Hartman told him that they were looking for the base but he could tell that she was worried. She had somehow lost one hundred people. Their fates were as much her fault as any aliens.

But Hartman didn't learn from her mistakes.

In November 2006 came the "_Ghost Shift Experiments_". Hartman signed off on the order to tap into the other dimension, believing it to be a weapon that Torchwood could use. Instead, maniacal robots known as Cybermen tried to take over the Earth. More alien robots, called Daleks, arrived and engaged in a battle against the Cybermen.

Trapped in the safety of their base, Jason, Ianto and their colleagues could only watch as the Torchwood Tower fell. There was nothing they could do to help. Not just London, but the whole world was in peril. Torchwood One was at the heart of the battle and all but twenty-seven Torchwood employees were either killed or converted, including Yvonne Hartman. The devastation became known as the Battle of Canary Wharf because the Tower's location was where it first began.

Ianto had been deeply affected by the battle. He had lost many friends to the Cybermen and Daleks. Jason had taken him back to London for the memorial service and to visit his family. It had been a time for mourning and reflection. It had also pushed both men to work that much harder to change the Institute's perception of aliens.

The only good thing to come out of the devastation was that the other bases agreed that change was needed. Captain Harkness, with the support of the remaining members of the Board of Directors, relocated the Institute to his base in Cardiff, Wales. Medical and psychological help was given to the survivors. Those who were considered mentally sound were given the option of remaining with the Institute or not. Out of the fourteen capable, only two chose to leave.

Torchwood One had been located in a large building several stories high in London. Harkness ordered the building's reconstruction on a smaller scale. He assured Jason and the other base leaders that this type of devastation would not happen again, not as long as he was in command. Jason and Ianto returned to Bluemont and to their team. With so many dead, Bluemont was needed now more than ever to protect the Earth. Life carried on.

"So," Jason said. "How do you want to spend your birthday?"

Ianto let out a groan and stood. "Can I just stay 29 forever?"

"Nope." The Greek-American grinned at him. "I took it like a man. You can too."

"I hate you."

"But you love my cooking! I have a whole menu planned out for your birthday dinner."

"Dolmathes and baklava?" asked Ianto in a hopeful tone.

"Would I dare to NOT make those for you, my adorable Welshman?"

The smile that lit his lover's face made him look much younger than his (almost) 30 years. His blue eyes were filled with so much joy and affection that Jason was sorely tempted to send everyone home and take Ianto to bed.

"Oh, and the kids will be here this weekend. If you're up to it, maybe we can all go to Easton on Sunday."

"Easton? As in Ohio? Why?" Ianto asked suspiciously. He loved having Jason's kids come visit but why go to Easton? King's Island was in Cincinnati, Ohio.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new..."Jason sang out with a grin.

The little 'oh' that escaped his lover's lips made Jason laugh.

"You got us tickets to 'Wicked'!"

"You mentioned you'd love to see it again. And what better way to celebrate turning 30 than to go see your favorite musical?"

"Jason, have I told you yet today just how much I love you?"

"You brought me coffee. Yes, Ianto Jones, you told me."

Jason's second in Command and best friend, Sam Danes lowered his hand from the door with a shake of his head. There was no point in going in there NOW. Not if the sounds of two men passionately kissing was any indication. He'd give Jason the weekly report later.

Sam made his way back to his office across the hall. A little icon on his computer monitor blinked at him and he clicked on it.

Priority 1. Message received from Captain Jack Harkness.

Ugh, that man again. He was so annoying. Reluctantly Sam opened the email.

There was a brief message regarding the yearly inspection. Whoopee. He printed out the email then got back to work.

Meanwhile, someone stood outside the base. Dressed in a long coat and wearing a hat, this person watched as the people of Bluemont went about their business.

A storm was brewing and this town and the people who protected it were going to be right in the eye of it.

TBC

Yes, I know, a lot of this was taken directly from TW America BUT that's because in this universe, Ianto and Jason met the same way. The only difference in that universe and the one here is that Ianto never had the chance to meet Lisa.

Don't expect a Janto romance to blossom. At this point, I don't even know if Jack will be in it except maybe in emails and such. This story is about Ianto and Jason (a Iason story) and how they help protect the world from aliens.

I'm not finished with TW Amer Sequel but I'm still working on it. Life has been kooky to say the least lately. Let me know what you think of this!


	2. Chapter 2

Torchwood Bluemont

The Alternate Story of Ianto Jones and Jason Monroe

Chapter 2

O_O_O_O_O

Ianto let out an obscene moan. His back arched as large hands gripped his hips.

"Jason..." he whispered. God he loved this man. Never had anyone made him feel like this; nervous and frantic, terrified and elated. All at the same moment. Should they ever be parted, be it death or worse, Ianto knew he would never feel this way again.

The older man pressed his mouth against Ianto's neck, suckling at the sensitive skin there. Another soft utterance then Jason trailed his tongue down a trim, slightly hairy chest. He loved that chest. Just enough hair that he could feel it but not so much that it was distracting. Because he didn't want a single thing to distract him as he made love to his Welshman.

They rolled over, Ianto astride Jason. Their gazes looked then Ianto leaned forward. His tongue darted out. He slowly licked his way down the well-chiseled torso. Long fingers traced a path all the way down to Jason's thighs.

"My my... whatever is this before me? Is it something pleasurable or a pillar of doom?"

"Tease."

"Only for you, my Adonis. My Hercules."

Jason frowned a bit. "Oh? You were awfully friendly with that man at the store earlier."

"Jealous?" Ianto smiled as he pinched his lover's nipples. Jason hissed. "I got us a fantastic deal on those cell phones. Free upgrades and unlimited everything for less than the cost of an mp3 download. All because he liked my voice."

"He liked your _ass_."

"Temper, lover." Ianto shifted his body until his buttocks were pressed tantalizingly close to the engorged cock beneath him. He wiggled a little, delighting in the tremors that caused.

"Can't help it. Just the thought of someone else touching you..."

Ianto took Jason's face in his hands. "I might flirt once in a while when it benefits Torchwood or us but remember this if nothing else. There is one person in this world for me. And that person is you. Only you. It's ever and always _you_."

He kissed Jason, his tongue snaking into the familiar mouth. He knew how Jason liked to be touched. He knew how to kiss him. He knew Jason.

Others had caught his eye when he was younger but then he joined Torchwood. Then he went to London and met Jason Monroe. After that, no matter how attractive or how nice, no one else had ever caught his eye. He might flirt when someone showed an interest in him (like the cell phone clerk) but it was only done when the benefits were worth it. He could count on one hand the number of times he had flirted with anyone besides the man whose life he shared. All in the name of Torchwood and cell phones.

Jason's hands slid down to cup the firm buttocks. The flesh was warm and pliable as he squeezed and kneaded. A finger founds it way between the twin mounds. They were long fingers. And one of those fingers easily located and massaged that special spot. Waves of pleasure rolled through Ianto as his lover slowly, gently fingered him.

"And you call me a tease." Ianto hummed and leaned back. "Now stop it and just fuck me already."

"It'll be _our_ pleasure."

Jason flipped them over and parted his lover's thighs. He plunged in with his tongue. The sounds that came from Ianto were low and guttural.

"More... Damn you!"

That was all it took. Jason raised himself up and took Ianto. His cock, hard with desire, impaled the writhing body beneath him. They had been together long enough that a rhythm was achieved instantly. There was something about them that made them different. No one could explain it but Jason's member lubricated itself when he became aroused. It was enough to make intercourse easier, more enjoyable.

And Ianto certainly enjoyed it.

His breath came in harsh, deep pants. He felt like he was drowning and he wouldn't have it any other way. There were few instances when Ianto allowed himself to lose control. Being with Jason, the other half of his soul, was one.

"I love you."

"Don't flirt again. At least not when I'm right there," Jason murmured as he slid out and thrust back in.

"For you, anything."

"Then tell me you love me again."

"I love you... I love you..."

It became a mantra, a prayer. Ianto's words, Jason's thrusts. They moved as one.

O_O_O_O

"Bloody freezing!" Ianto muttered as they climbed out of the car.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jason replied. He looked around at the snow with a scowl on his face. "We'd better get inside before the wind picks up. The weather people say it's gonna be a cold one."

"Jason," Ianto said as he walked as quickly as possible on the slick ice. "This weather had better clear up soon or there's going to be trouble."

"You don't have to tell me that, gorgeous." Jason pulled open the door of Bluemont Genetics, their cover story for the base.

"Good morning!" Shelly beamed as they entered the building.

"Morning, Shells," Ianto said. He set a travel mug on the front counter and took the handful of mail from her. "Anything interesting to report?" he asked as he leafed through a catalog.

Jason looked up at the lack of a response. He smirked as Shelly, his ray of sunshine, sipped at the coffee with a look of bliss on her round face.

"You gave her coffee before asking again," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Wha? Oh for the love of little biscuits." He couldn't get mad. All he did was roll his eyes and shake his head. "You'd think it was a magic potion or something."

"Or an orgasm in a cup."

"Jason! Shelly is here. Behave yourself around a lady."

"So sorry. But then, you did win me over with a cup of coffee, remember?"

Shelly giggled and covered her mouth.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"He spilled his coffee all over me. Love at first burn."

"Oi!"

Jason smiled at the blush on his lover's face. Even though they had been together for a few years now he could still make Ianto blush. And every single time the young man blushed he couldn't help but remember their first kiss.

Ianto had never kissed another man before him. It had been obvious in his hesitant, clumsy movements. But his lips had been so soft and inviting. It had been _theirs_'.

That was what made this first kiss so magical.

"Jason, you've got _that look_ on your face."

The head of Torchwood Bluemont shook himself and laughed.

"To work, people. The Rift waits for no one!"

"Nor the weather."

"Bloody snow."

O_O_O_O

_Sometime later, mid-day..._

"It's a crack."

"I can see that but why is it here?"

"Probably the result of the foundation unsettling."

"What are you two talking about?" Jason asked as he came into the main part of the base. He put his hands on Ianto's hips and pressed close enough for a cuddle.

"Ianto's crack."

"Shaina!"

"Hey, I like your crack," Jason said cheerfully.

"Shut it."

"So what about it? Your crack that is." Jason asked.

"Arse. I want to get it fixed while it's just unsightly but before it becomes a full-blown problem."

"Only you use words like 'unsightly', ya know?"

Ianto shot his lover a dirty look. "Fix my crack, you big Greek lug."

"Gladly." Jason playfully squeezed Ianto's buttocks and nipped at his ear. It wasn't much of a surprise when Ianto reached back and returned the squeeze with one of his own.

"You two are so horny." Jenny came up to them and looked at the crack that extended from left to right, about three feet long. "A little spackle and paint should do the trick."

"That's our Jenny," Ianto said fondly. "Always knows what to do." He pulled himself free of his lover's grasp.

"Ok, boardroom people in five!" Jason called out. "Coffee?"

"For you, anything."

"So, about your crack..."

"Anything but that."

"Gotcha." Pause. "Later?"

"Oh most definitely, Jason."

O_O_O_O

_Five minutes later they all sat around the table having lunch. Ten minutes later, after Sam and Ianto had been told off for making salacious hand puppets..._

"So still no idea what's causing it?" Jason asked. He sipped at his coffee as he looked around at the group. He fixed a stern glare at Sam who smirked back.

For the last three days the weather had been acting up. Now normally crazy weather wasn't much cause for concern but it was mid-July and there was three feet of snow on the ground. Bluemont, West Virginia might have cold, sometimes brutal winters but they were over usually by May.

Now it was middle of summer (school had been out for almost a month) and it was snowing.

Susan shook her head as she tapped at her PDA.

"Sorry, no idea. There is a strange pattern though..."

"Oh? Do tell." Jason grabbed Ianto's hand (seriously, sometimes his lover could be so childish. Of course, Sam was worse. He was Jason's age.) and stilled it.

"The Rift is acting up. Every time the temperature drops there's a tiny surge on the Rift monitor."

"Think there might be a connection?" Ianto asked. He pulled his hand free and folded both on the table. The epitome of good behavior (oh how Jason was not fooled).

"With our luck?" Susan grinned. "I'll eat my spleen if there isn't. With soy sauce. Roasted over a slow flame."

Sam set down the sandwich he had been eating and wiped his mouth. Appetite gone. "Yeah, thanks for that lovely image. So what do we do?"

Jason leaned back in his chair. "What we've been doing. Monitor the Rift and everything that pops out. While we're doing that, we study the weather and look for that spleen-eating connection."

"Hmph."

"Scoff away but so far that's all we can do," Jason pointed out. "Bobby, tap into the National Weather Network to see if there's anything new to report. See if this is happening anywhere else or if it's still localized here."

"You got it."

"Ianto, contact Torchwood Prime. Ask them if they have anything on file concerning weird weather patterns. And if Harkness answers..."

"Tell him where to stuff it," finished Ianto.

Sam made a rather naughty gesture involving both of his hands.

"From what I've heard," Shantaye said with a grin. "You don't want to put it like that."

"Yeah," Bobby said. "He just might take you up on the offer!"

"Better not," Jason grumbled.

They all laughed as Ianto patted his lover's arm.

"Now, now Jason, you've nothing to fear. I happen to prefer Greek-Americans."

"Ok, if you're all quite finished tormenting me, let's get to work."

O_O_O_O

_Several hours later..._

Ianto and Jason were walking out to their car when Ianto saw it.

"Did you see that?"

"What?" Jason unlocked the door and held it open for his partner. It was cold and he wanted to get home before the roads completely froze over.

"I thought I saw someone watching us."

"Where?"

"There, that car across the road. There was someone next to it."

Jason handed the keys to Ianto. "Start the car up." Then he crossed the road and peered in through the car's windows. There was no one there. For good measure he crouched down and looked underneath but nothing. He stood and walked back to his car.

"Didn't see anything," he said as he slid into the driver's seat. He looked up at the silence and froze. "What the... Ianto?" He climbed out of the car and looked around. "Ianto?" Where had he gone?

"IANTO!"

O_O_O_O

"-eral spikes! It's all over the city!"

Sam was trying to call Jason's cell phone but there was a busy tone. With half an ear he listened to the shouted analysis behind him. Ten minutes ago Jason had told them to wrap up and head out. He and Ianto had left a few minutes later. And then suddenly the Rift monitor went crazy and the base locked itself down.

"Sam?"

He looked at Jenny and forced a smile. "Not picking up."

"Code Apple. You're in charge then."

"Yeah." He glanced at his phone then put it in his pocket. "What have we got, guys?"

"You mean besides one seriously confused Welshman?"

They all turned and stared at Ianto, who was looking around in annoyance.

"Anyone care to explain HOW the hell I got back in here when I was just out there a minute ago?"

Sam opened his mouth but before he could answer...

"And MUST you have the A-Team theme for a ring tone?"

"Shut it, Jones." Sam pulled his phone back out. "Jason! Been trying to call you the la- what? No, Ianto's here. No really! Ianto, come soothe lover boy!"

Ianto snatched the phone from him and raised it to his ear. "Jason?"

"Thank God... What happened? Why'd you leave?"

"I didn't. One minute I was starting the car up while you were across the street and the next I found myself in the hall of the base."

"But you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Ianto swallowed. "You?"

"Fine. Why can't I get downstairs?"

Ianto turned to one of the computers and pulled up the internal CCTV for the office above. He could see his lover standing by the 'Employees Only' door that led to the underground base.

"Lock down of some sort. And from the looks of it..." He tapped at the keyboard. "The Rift is very active. Oh, and the temperature is dropping. If this keeps up, it'll be several degrees below freezing within the hour. And it's only going to continue to drop."

"Ok, have Susan and Bobby try to unlock the base while the rest of you try to figure out the Rift readings. I'll contact the police and put them on alert."

"Got it." Ianto glanced at the others (who were busy and paying him no mind) and lowered his voice. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Try not to go outside."

"I won't."

Neither wanted to say it but both were afraid for the other.

O_O_O_O

The man in the hat and long coat watched as Jason tried to get into his base. He raised his face towards the sky.

Torchwood thought that this was bad. Torchwood was afraid and worried. They weren't stupid.

But this abnormal weather was only a small part of it.

Soon they would see.

Soon they would know.

O_O_O_O

The Rift settled down as quickly as it had gone off. The lock down ended on its own. As Jason swiftly made his way downstairs and obliged Ianto as the younger man pushed into his arms, he wondered what the hell had happened.

A quick briefing and he sent everyone out in pairs to check out the mess that the Rift had left in its wake. It was quite surprising, and unnerving, that each of the Rift spikes that had been registered had deposited a body. Each body was charred beyond recognition. It would take autopsies to determine if they were human or alien.

"Seventeen Rift spikes and seventeen bodies burnt to a crisp." Jason looked at his team. Despite the late hour they were all wide awake. This was the part of the job he hated. "Jenny, anything yet?"

His doctor and friend shook her head. "I was able to take some... skin samples and draw what looked like crystallized blood from each body. I'm running tests now and should have results within the hour."

"Ok," he said. "Was there anything at any of the sights that stood out? Anything at all."

Heads shook in response.

"Ok, Ianto, anything from Cardiff?"

"Harkness sent over files on what is commonly referred to as fairies that-"

"Fairies?" Sam said. "You're kidding?"

"Nope sorry. Fairies but with a flair for violence. Their presence is indicated by unusual weather patterns and red rose petals. However," Ianto said. "The fairies are connected to children."

Jenny sat up straighter. "Children?"

"Yes. Apparently some children, usually lonely children, are selected to be Chosen Ones. They become fairies and gain the powers that other fairies have. As well as the bad tempers."

"So you think these fairies might be what's causing this?" Jenny asked.

"It's possible but I have my doubts."

"Ok," Jason said. "Was there anything else?"

"Harkness asked me if I would just sit there and talk to him for a bit. Said he liked my vowels."

Jason glared at him. "Remind me to ring him up later. Anything else pertaining to this mess?"

"No, sorry."

Susan raised her hand. "Maybe I can access the old Torchwood Archives. The ones from London. See if there's something there?"

"Do it. Alright people, as much as I would love to stay the night here, I say we all go home and-"

The lights went out.

Static came over the intercom.

"No one will leave."

Jason felt Ianto reach for his hand and he clutched it tight.

They were locked in again.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

TBC

A/N... just FYI, Sam is SiC not Ianto. Ianto is the Archivist and field agent.


End file.
